Blood and Alcohol
by CJ Jade
Summary: One Shot Slash PWP; Tyler Jeremy werewolf sex, do I really need to say anymore.


**Author Notes:** Alright my friend Katie said she wanted a no plot insight werewolf sex story, and I thought of Tyler and Jeremy right away. For those of you who read Unseen Hearts, I'll be adding the new chapter soon. This idea just would not let me rest.

This is because I got a very rude e-mail from a person, who does not write stories or review stories; which annoys me.

The reason I don't thank my beta is because she has been my Beta reader for years, and is a long time childhood friend of mine. She actually asks well more liked begged me not to thank her because she knows how grateful I am for her work. She's very modest, which is actually one of her best and cutest qualities, lol.

I don't mind people e-mailing me, I really don't. All I ask is that you please talk to me with respect; I think that is one thing everyone deserves.

**Pairing:** Tyler/Jeremy;

**Summary:** Werewolf sex, lots and lots of werewolf sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Dairies or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17

**Warning:** LOTS of Rough Sex, plus I've been told by my beta to say the sex is a little Kinky; so not all might like it.

XOXOXOXOX

It was the night before the full moon, and Jeremy knew he would come. It all began the night before his transformation; Jeremy had gone to find him to make sure all was okay. He was climbing the wall starting fights with anyone he could and downing the bottle of whatever he had to ease his nerves. It was an accident, Jeremy knew that but he pushed him too far and he ended up pushed against the wall being fucked like he had never been before. It was all teeth and hands that weren't hands, his clothes were ripped almost apart, and there had been blood.

For weeks Tyler could not face him until the night before the full moon once again; so here Jeremy was outside in the woods waiting. A bottle of tequila in his hands, not that he drank any of it. This had been going on for six months now, but over the past few months it seemed he was needed more by Tyler. Three months ago month he came to him two days before, and two months before it was the same except he also came a few hours before the moon came up. Last month they ended up in bed the night before like normal except they didn't stop until just an hour before his transformation. Now this month he text him three nights ago and he knew why-he could handle it. The girl Tyler was kind of seeing right now could not, he'd crush her in a second.

Tyler showed up, and no words were spoken, no words needed to be spoken and they both silently agreed it was best anyways. Tyler just took the bottle that was nearly empty because he'd been drinking on it for three days. He always offered Jeremy a drink but he always said no. Jeremy needed to be sober, needed to have a clear mind for this. Tyler still pretended like he didn't know why they were here, he'd just stand there looking around. Acting like they were just buddies out here to get drunk and to complain about life. Then something would snap inside of him and he grabbed Jeremy, and thinking was gone until morning.

Jeremy wondered why people had not guessed by now, because Tyler could not longer be mean and cruel to him. He tried but it did not end well for Tyler. Jeremy could see that their sparring was actually turning him on, and vise versa. The only person who knew was Damon, and he claimed the werewolf blood healed Jeremy. But it was also the werewolf blood that Damon sensed, that of course lead to an embarrassing conversation. Well not so much a conversation as Damon playing with him until Jeremy finally broke and confessed just to shut him up. Sometimes he really hated him. Jeremy watched Tyler knowing his control was just a simple string that was why after last month they agreed to meet outside on the last night from now. Damon had to compel the motel owner and maid because they ripped the newly blood stained mattress to shreds, destroyed the shower, and put a few wholes in the wall.

Tyler watched as Jeremy began to strip, Tyler breathing went off the charts at the sight of his skin. He down the last of the bottle groaning as it burned then moaned the animal in him liked the pain. He could smell him; Tyler told him he liked it when he could smell his sweat, liked when he could taste it on his tongue. Truthfully it was more addictive than the alcohol that he had been consuming. Tyler hated when he told him that, hated that he had to be this weak. Tyler watched as his shirt was tossed to the side Tyler bit his lip as he saw the lines of his abs. Jeremy than went for his shoes with the socks inside of them. Pulling his jeans down laying them on top of the shirt Tyler closed his eyes his control was almost gone. He could smell him now could feel the heat of his skin even though there was several feet in between them. When Tyler opened his eyes Jeremy was standing on inches from him completely naked. Tyler knew he should be stronger but his mother always told him it was rude to refuse a gift.

"I'm going to kill you one day Gilbert," Tyler whispered as Jeremy hands went to the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

"No, you won't," Jeremy smirked knowing what he didn't know tossing the shirt aside, smiling when Tyler grabbed him.

Tyler tore the rest of his clothes off with Jeremy's help; he needed the skin to skin contact. He allowed Jeremy control right now because soon he'd no longer be Tyler, he'd be something else. That something scared the hell out of him but not Jeremy if anything Jeremy lived for it. Plus it helped Tyler when he awake the next day, knowing that Jeremy was just as much a slave to this as he was. Tyler moaned as he was pushed on the ground the pain that hit him sent waves of pleasure through him. Climbing on top of him Tyler came to sit up claiming Jeremy's lips as he moved against him grinding their groins together. Jeremy was used to how hard he was when he arrived because he was too. Just the sheer anticipation of what the night would hold sent waves of pleasure through their bodies.

Tyler felt the animal inside of him waking up felt his mind start go numb and his emotions begin to deaden as it started to take him over. Jeremy moaned as Tyler's teeth bit down on his lower lip. Tyler moaned as the first drop of blood slipped past his lips tonight, but there would be more lots more. Tyler hissed as Jeremy still rocked rubbing against him slowly, Tyler's hands went to his butt wanting him to speed up he needed him to be faster. Jeremy moved his mouth to his shoulder as he felt it start, the tingle up his back and warm feeling in his stomach. So he rocked his hips harder taking Tyler's lips to make him quiet; with the warm weather people might be camping somewhere near here. And he wasn't sure how Tyler would react if someone tried to stop them. Jeremy groaned as Tyler smacked his butt as Jeremy's teeth grazed Tyler's skin. Jeremy moaned as Tyler hit him again this time hard enough to sting, not that Jeremy cared.

Jeremy was pulling at his hair when he came while Tyler was clawing at his back when his hit just moments later. His nails were already getting sharper but they did not break skin yet. After he came Tyler fell back so he was above Jeremy grinned as he saw his eyes were now a different color, the animal was coming out but Jeremy knew it would take a little bit more for him to be here. The first time Jeremy saw him like this the fear was there, afraid that Tyler was going to kill him but then his lips went to his skin. Now Jeremy lived in it, lived for it, to feel and see the animal inside of Tyler.

Biting his way down Jeremy's body he left scratches and bite marks but Jeremy could care less. He was lost in the sensation, in the sounds that he made because Tyler and the animal inside of him loved the taste of Jeremy. Their cum had mixed which was how Tyler liked it best. Jeremy clawed at the ground because Tyler was so needy and the sensations were just too powerful too intense. He licked and sucked until all of the cum on his skin was gone until he was clean. Jeremy didn't know why he did this why he liked the taste so much and it was not like he could ask him; because they never talked about it. Because talking would mean they would think about this and if they did that it might stop. And the truth was he was afraid of what Tyler would do, and the truth was Jeremy was afraid of what he was would do if he didn't have this.

His mouth was on him again, his teeth just a little too sharp but Jeremy didn't stop it. He knew soon the slight pain he felt would blur, because it always did. He'd suck harder and harder as he moved faster and faster his hands going around his balls. Jeremy opened as wide as he could, like he knew the pain was a thing of the past. All he could feel was the pleasure, all he could feel was Tyler's mouth and hands on him. Tyler moaned when Jeremy pulled at his hair hard because Tyler needed the pain. When he was in this state the pleasure came with pain. Plus he liked it because he knew Jeremy liked it too, because if he didn't he wouldn't still becoming to him. When Jeremy came he arched into Tyler's mouth crying out Tyler's name in a howl.

Tyler moaned at the taste of him; it was his biggest secret he couldn't get enough of Jeremy's taste. In the past six months it had become his greatest craving and Tyler didn't know if he could go a full month without it again. Each month he'd wake up with the craving, and the girls in his bed just didn't have it to keep him sated. He felt Jeremy whimper as he licked and sucked at his skin some more making sure that Jeremy was as clean as he was before. Nipping licking and kissing his way back up to Jeremy's lips Tyler smiled as they rolled so Jeremy was on top now. Tyler loved the feeling of Jeremy on top of him with the mud underneath, the tiny pebbles digging into his back.

Letting go of Jeremy's lips Jeremy head fell to rest under his chin. Tyler could feel his animal protest he wanted to claim Jeremy now, but he knew Jeremy needed to rest. Unlike him Jeremy did not have the supernatural recovery he had, if he took Jeremy now it would not be as good. The longer he waited the more the animal wanted to come out, the more it was clawing to come out. He knew if it could he would transform right now, but that never happened. It would take over him for a bit the night before change some of his features but he was still human, well for the most part. Tyler just wished he could understand this need he had for Jeremy's body. He wished he could understand why he craved it so much.

Sometime later Jeremy hissed Tyler's nails had started be come claws, but not quite. Jeremy leaned up to kiss Tyler hungrily; it was all teeth and tongue. Jeremy learned right away not to look because it embarrassed Tyler, because he was still scared by what he became. Jeremy rolled off of him seconds later, then eh rolled against to his stomach. Tyler helped get him in his favorite position he liked it when Jeremy was on all fours. Tyler went to work spitting and licking at his butt. His tongue was cold and he could tell he was not all Tyler anymore he was part animal as well. The beast was here to claim Jeremy to satisfy its own hungers. The hunger that Jeremy so willing gave his body to sated. Jeremy closed his eyes as one of two of Tyler's fingers went inside of him, than he moaned as he felt his tongue licking at the whole.

When Tyler pushed into him he felt Tyler bite his shoulder like he always did; the warm blood dripping down his back and neck. It was no wonder he never passed out due to pain or blood loss. It was no wonder werewolves and vampires were always compared; they had similarities. Damon explained that werewolves just like the taste of blood; they didn't need it to survive unlike vampires. Tyler sucked and licked the blood up as he pounded into him as hard as he could. Jeremy hissed as Tyler scratched his neck as his hands went through his hair forcing him to go faster. Jeremy could smell the blood, he could feel the warm liquid on his body, the sharp pain becoming part of the pleasure he endured this times of month. Jeremy cried out just moments before Tyler cried out.

Normally Jeremy would crawl away pass out until Tyler would come to use him again, until the animal told him to claim him again. But not this time, this time something inside of him snapped, he wanted more. This time his own need and hunger overcame him. So when Tyler rolled off of him he followed crushing their mouths together as he straddled him. Jeremy groaned as he could taste the blood on Tyler tongue, he could also taste something else. Jeremy felt the fangs of his wolf teeth sink down into his lips, felt the sharp claws on his back but he did not care. Instead he moved his mouth to Tyler's shoulder giving him a bite as hard as he could. Tyler's head spun as the pain hit him in and intense wave of pleasure.

Jeremy bite down harder moaning as Tyler blood hit his tongue. Tyler cried out as Jeremy pushed inside of him as he claimed his mouth again, the taste of blood still on Jeremy's tongue. Jeremy noted that werewolf blood was stronger than vampire blood. Anna's had been a sweet taste almost like taste testing wine to whiskey. Because the blood burned going down but not a bad burn and he could feel himself getting dizzy or maybe drunk was the correct term. He wondered if it had anything to do with the alcohol that Tyler had been consuming the past three nights.

Tyler moaned into Jeremy's mouth because he was riding him hard and fast. It was clear that Jeremy had a need to be sated and they both knew that the blood he swallowed did not help him. Jeremy did not mind the way he looked right now, actually he found it kind of a turn on. Pulling away Jeremy pinned Tyler's hands down moving faster as their eyes met. He could tell Tyler was close again, so he moved his hips to hit a certain spot that he found last month when his fingers had been inside of him. That was the moment that Tyler cried out, than he hit it again harder and harder until Tyler closed his eyes screaming his name begging for release. Jeremy decided he liked to see Tyler like this; he liked to see Tyler begging like Jeremy knew he did.

The animal inside of him was allowing Jeremy to dominate because it wanted what Jeremy was giving; it was just as hungry. After a couple more of hits Tyler screamed again this time wrapping his legs around Jeremy waist in hopes of riding out the pleasure as long as possible. But doing this brought Jeremy in deeper which caused him to feel even more tight muscles around his pulsing groin which throw him over the edge. Both of them riding out the wave as Jeremy fell on top of him. Jeremy waited for death to come because it always did, then he'd wake up when Tyler would come to him. But even if he didn't have his ring he'd do this because Jeremy could honestly say that there was no better way to go then this.

The End


End file.
